Dancing With Dragons
by MidnightWriters
Summary: When you dance with the Dragons, someone always gets burned Lilli, No matter what you do, they will do whatever they can to control you. They will change YOU, nothing you can do. AU CanxLiectenstien fems! used suck it up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is my 2**__**nd**__** story! Yay for me! If anyone has seen "Step Up 3" then you will think its similar, well I will tell you now, IT IS! **_

_**I do not own Hetalia (sadly) or Step Up 1, 2, or 3 (again sadly) **_

_** So in this story here, yes here, the main just of it is, in some random AU, Lili Zwingili (Liechtenstein)is a dancer, she loves it and meets basically a "dance gang" (idk I was bored so this idea popped into my head :P) and decides to join. The one thing she doesn't know is that Vash, her brother (Switzerland) was also in one, it happens to be the main rival of her own. She changes and he wants her back so he decides to go back. ~Enjoy!~ **_

Dancing, it was her life. She loved it, if she couldn't dance then she would never do anything. Ever since she was little she had loved it. Her Brother Vash for some reason had never seemed to like her dancing, like it was a terrible thing, not pretty or a way to say something that you can't say.

Lilli Zwingli was a carefree young girl, she and her brother had recently moved from Switzerland to the United States, at first it was culture shock, all the loud noises and cars everywhere, it reminded her of when she was little, she had been abandoned and was on the brink of starvation when her brother found her, Vash.

Vash took her away from the city, saying something about not wanting her to get mixed up in the wrong stuff in the city. So for most of her life, she lived with him at his place in the mountains. It was very secluded and usually she didn't have to see people, this was one of the reasons why she was _extremely_ shy. For being 15 she looked a year younger, which had always made her mad, she was a bit of a late bloomer, so she wasn't like some of the other girls, not that she wasn't smart, she was brilliant…there were just some things she lacked, that other girls had.

Lilli, like Vash, had emerald eyes, and blond hair. Her brother's hair and her hair was about the same length, they both had the same haircut because Vash cut her hair himself, saying that there really wasn't a need to go spend money on something that he could do easily, she liked his haircut so it was fine. The only downside with the haircut was that some people could easily mistake her for a boy, with really got her angry. That's why she wore a purple ribbon in her hair, at least no one mistook her for a boy. Even though she was basically adopted, she and Vash looked a lot alike, she was almost his height, and he was only a few years older than her, when he took her in she had been about 10 he was 15. His eyes looked the same, his hair looked the same, but even though they looked a lot alike, they were different, she liked totally different things then her brother, he seemed to despise dancing, she on the other hand was in love with it!

~First week at school in America~

"Lilli, don't worry it will be fine! Just be yourself, you're such a sweet girl it won't be hard to make friends, also, if anyone hurts you, I will shoot them." And with that, her brother had left her at the ominous looking, cold, grey school building.

When she was in Switzerland, Vash had taught her most of the things she knew, math, writing, reading, everything she thought she needed to know. When they came to America, he couldn't do that anymore, he needed to work to support the two of them, she still couldn't get out of him why they had left, but it was like an adventure for her. Time to make the best of it, maybe they could go home eventually.

She bravely walked into the throng of high school students, they were loud, annoying, and didn't care if they ran into her. After being hit 4 times her books finally fell out of her arms, the person who had run into her bent down to pick up the books she had dropped at the same time as her, making her bump heads with him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, most people told her she apologized to much, but it was how she had been raised, to be polite.

"No! It was my fault, I should really wear something that makes it so people don't run into me so much eh…" She looked at the boy; he had blue eyes and blond hair, and a hair curl that stuck out from his hair. He was wearing a red pull-over that said 'Canada' on it.

He handed her books to her and helped her to her feet. "I'm Matthew by the way, you must be the new girl from….Switzerland eh?" She couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement because of the eh, he added to the end, so she just nodded. He laughed at her, "Don't say much I take it, eh?"

Her face burned, she had only apologized she must seem so rude right now! "N-no! M-my name's Lilli, and yes I'm the new girl…from Switzerland….um Matthew? Are people usually so rude?" Seeing his look she added quickly, "Not that your rude! It's just…no one says anything for knocking into you, you're the nicest person I've met today" she smiled at him. He smiled back and laughed.

"Some people can just be like that, sorry you're going to have to get used to it, most people just ignore me, so I'm surprised you have had a conversation that has lasted more than 2 minutes with me, eh!"

The eh, thing he did was really starting to bug her, she wanted to know why he did that, but what if it seemed rude to ask? She was going to have to go out on a limb here and ask him anyways, "Um…Matthew, if you don't mind me asking…why do you say eh? Don't take it wrong! I just was wondering! "

"You certainly don't want to offend anyone do you? Well I say eh, because I'm from Ontario, born and raised, so it just comes with the land eh" he shrugged, "don't worry, some people aren't as kind about it—"

He was interrupted by a bell, Lilli, not excepting it jumped nearly a foot in the air and dropped her books again. He just laughed and bent down and picked up her books then handed them to her.

"That's just the bell to give you a five minute warning, don't worry. So what class do you have first?" He was nice at least, and he didn't make fun of her, which was good.

"Um…let me check," she reached down into her jeans pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper Vash had given her, she looked over it:

_**Lilli, incase you forget, go find the main office, they will get someone to show you around. Your classes go in this order: 1**__**st**__** English, 2**__**nd**__** Trig, 3**__**rd**__**World History, 4**__**th**__** Biology, 5**__**th**__** free, 6**__**th**__** dance.**_

Dance! He signed her up for dance! Oh he was going to get a big hug when she got home! Her face must have shown her excitement, because she heard a voice in her ear, "So you like English eh?" She jumped and nearly slapped the poor Canadian in the face. He backed away with his hands in the air, "Don't kill me! I just want to help eh!" The way his body language was set, was to show he was afraid, but his eyes laughed at her. He looked like he had the body set of a dancer, she would ask him later, at the time she needed to find the main office.

"Ok, so you want to help? Could you show me to the main office?" She asked the odd Canadian.

"Yeah of course, this way my lady," he bowed and motioned with flourish in front of him.

"I thank you kind sir!" she said mock curtseying to him, she then realized all the odd looks they were getting, her face burned red and she began to walk, and the Canadian boy came and took the lead showing her to the office.

~The Office~

A stiff looking young man looked out at them from behind a desk. He had platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes. After staring at them for a while he finally acknowledged that they were there. "Yes…" he sighed, "can I help either of you?" he really seemed like he didn't want to be here at the time, really as if he wanted to be anywhere, but here.

"U-um…yes, I'm the new student, Lilli Zwingli…from Switzerland…" She looked at her feet, his ice like stare was starting to get to her.

The man at the desk started typing away at his computer, and told her without looking up, "Yes, Ms. Zwingli, I will have someone take you to your classes and show you around the school. Going once, going twice," Matthew looked up startled, "Sold! To the Canadian boy standing next to Ms. Zwingli."

Matthew looked at the blond haired man, really, why would he do that? Yeah, he was there but, really he had classes… "Sir I have classe-"

Yet again the Matthew was interrupted by the bell, then the other blond gave him a slip of paper. "Take this, show her around the school, help her find her locker, be nice, now go." He went back to typing on his computer.

They walked out in silence, Matthew looked at her once they were out of the office. "Hey um…sorry about Liefur…he's…out there. But he can be nice eh?" She shrugged and followed him through the halls of the new school…it was going to be a long day.

~The Bus ride Home~

_***Lilli be sure to ride the bus home, I have to work, the bus number is 421, don't miss it you're the 12**__**th**__** stop, talk to you when you get home.***_

Well gee Vash, thank god I checked my phone, or else I would have been stuck at school for a few more hours, wouldn't that just be a joy. She sighed as she stepped onto the bus and found a seat about 4 rows back from the front and sat down. Her day hadn't been the best, she was forced to stand in front of the entire class and tell everyone about herself. It was terrible, when the teacher had asked what she did in Switzerland, she didn't really have anything to say, so she said she read, when they pressed for more questions she sealed up, man this was hard! There were also so many people she didn't know! Or that were just rude! She had been knocked into at least 15 times today, she was starting to wonder if she was invisible to people. Also, it had taken her 3 tries to open her locker, and when she finally managed to, a rude girl came up and slammed it in her face, barley missing her fingers.

Her thoughts were jerked away when a girl who looked maybe a year older then her plopped down beside her. The girl didn't say anything, just stared in front of her; she had some head phones on so she assumed they were on. After a few minutes of silence she couldn't bear it any longer, so she broke the silence, "…H-hi, um…I'm Lilli…w-who are you?"

The girl looked over at her, she short hair, shorter then hers at least, it wasn't a pixie cut, but it was close. "Ja…hallo Lilli, I'm Monika…"

Lilli smiled at hearing this, ja was German, she spoke German also! Well Swiss German…but still. "Na ja, hallo Monika, ich frage mich, warum Sie setzte in meinem Sitzplatz. "

Monika stared at her, obviously not excpeting her to know German." I sat here because my sister annoys me and I did not want to sit with her ja?"

"Ja, I was only wondering." Well at least someone here she could relate to.

Then again maybe not, because for the rest of the bus ride they said nothing to each other.

Once it was time for her stop, the bus driver nearly missed her. But still, she was able to get off at her house. She walked in and on the counter was a note:

Lilli, did you like my gift? The Dance class, my present to you! Now be so kind as to repay the favor by coming to this party Friday, don't tell your brother, he would only worry, I hope to see you there Zwingli. The Dragons

She set the note down, there wasn't anyone she knew who had handwriting like that…a party? Dance class…she thought Vash had signed her up for it…The Dragons? Who were the dragons! Was this some kind of joke to scare the new girl, because she really didn't like it at all! It wasn't funny, it was weird, she had only just met some new people today…and they seemed nice enough. She needed to talk to Vash when he got home, ASAP.

**_ Mwahaha! Who are the Dragons? Think S.E Asia...-smirk- Well the site is irking me and won't let me upload imediatly, so...narf you fanfiction...NO I TAKE THAT BACK I LOVE YOU! Well...rambling...like I always do...ok so if anyone needs to know I have a list of all da people and who dey is:_**

**_Liefur Haarde-Iceland (yay!)_**

**_Lilli Zwingli- Liechtenstein_**

**_Vash Zwingli-Switzerland_**

**_Matthew Williams-Canada!(she can see him omg!)_**

**_Monika Beilshmidt-fem!Germany (she's in here, don't hate!)_**

**_Maria Beilshmidt-fem!Prussia (she comes in later just you wait)_**

**_Kiku Honda-Japan _**

**_Wang Yao-China_**

**_Im Yong Soon-Korea_**

**_Maddie Bonnefoy- Monaco_**

**_Gina Morel-Seychelles (Micro-Nation!)_**

**_~t-t-t-thats all for now folks! *loony tunes theme plays*~  
_**


	2. Dragons Coming Soon

_**Ladies and gentlemen! Welcoming to this chapter….*drum roll please!*Feliciana Vargas! Lovina Vargas! Kiku Honda, Wang Yao, Kim , Im Yong Soon, Mia Chen, Maria Beilshmidt, Gina Bonnefoy, Maddie Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Bragskiani, Nastunye **__**Golovnya**__**, Zack Kirkland, Anita Fernandez, Arthur Kirkland, and Francis Bonnefoy! Yay for them! Also, when you fully meet "The Dragons", "The Axis", "The Mediterranean", "The Pirates", and "The Euro"…your view of these characters may change, don't blame me, don't hate on me, hate on the way this story has been written and has come out onto the page *still don't blame me!***_

_**I don't own Hetalia, a Japanese man does, and I am not a Japanese man…so yeah. Step Up 3 is a lot like my story, I won't deny that, but I don't own Step Up 3 either!**_

* * *

~At Home~

As soon as Vash put his foot through the door, she pounced on him, battering him with questions, while holding up her schedule.

"Vash, didn't you sign me up for Dance class! Also, why are Americans so rude here! And scary!" she added, dance class…what? He never signed her up for dance class, for one he didn't want her getting involved in that kind of thing, for two, she was supposed to sign herself up.

"Lilli, I didn't sign you up for dance class, yes I'm sorry Americans are rude, and why scary?" He was used to this kind of behavior from her, she would readily speak her mind if she knew you well enough.

"Why are Americans so rude? It's annoying, the only nice guy I have met is from Canada!" His eye twitched, he wanted Lilli to stay away from boys in America, at least in Switzerland he knew them, their families, and who they hung out with. This could be trouble.

"I-I don't know Lilli…also, I asked you to choose your classes, I didn't pick them for you."

"Well I tried, but when I got online to check, it said my classes had already been chosen…I never thought to ask though."

"Well then who the hell picked it for you!" This was bad, very bad, what if it was _them_ again, they had done the same thing to him, to insure he found them eventually…No, that was in Switzerland, they couldn't be in America….right?

~Matthew~

"Arthur, she's a nice girl! There's no need for me to basically stalk her!" The blond Canadian begged the green eyed man standing in front of him.

Arthur Kirkland, the leader for the Pirates, they were a gang if you will, not a 'you step on this turf, you die,' no, they were…'we showdown, but with dance' kind of gang. Arthur was a slim man, with short neat-ish kept blond hair, piercing emerald eyes, and eyebrows that looked like someone got bored and glued caterpillars to his face. In truth he was of average height, but compared to some of the others in the gang he was short. Matthew himself, came in at 5'9" and topped Arthur by a good inch, which made him feel better being younger than him, Anita Fernandez was shorter then England by maybe half an inch, but could easily be seen as taller than him in heels. Maria was Arthur's height but Francis was taller, and would hold it over Arthur's head until he died. (_No pun intended! I'm Punny right?) _

"Aw, Mattie, you have a crush?" Anita did what she normally did and randomly appeared next to him, he jumped, as usual.

Anita was a pretty Spaniard with tanned skin and dark hair, even though she was a little short, she looked tall, like him and Maria, she was in high school. She had chocolate colored eyes that could make just about any guy melt, except for the one she did like, Lovino Vargas, an Italian who ignored her, or when he did talk to her, was terribly mean. Really, any guy she wanted would be over in a heartbeat if she just crooked a finger at one. Matthew didn't like her like that though, she was more of a friend to him, he knew who, if any, were the good kids to get involved with, and who not to, the Fernandez's, Vargas's, and Bonnefoy's were in the group who would change their minds depending on which way the wind blew.

The Vargas family, Lovina, Lovino, and Feliciana, were all good kids, funny, nice—ok well Feliciana was nice—but sometimes they could act a little…odd. Like when Feliciana started crying randomly in the middle of class because someone had told her that pasta sucked. Lovina had decked someone for saying she looked like a tomato when she got upset, and Lovino…he was…one of those kids who were hard to figure out, he was nice, then he changed to a mean bad mouthed kid. Italians…he thought sighing, he wouldn't understand them.

The Bonnefoy's…don't even get him started! There was Francis, he was about as straight as a circle, well ok he was like…a flexible noodle who would flirt with anything that was a human. He had a rather large family, well then again, so did Arthur. But there was Maddie Bonnefoy, she was very pretty, long blond hair, nearly always tied up in a braid, except for during the battles then it was usually styled to match her outfit, she was quick to snap at you, and could be harsh at times, she was also very stubborn a trait most of the Bonnefoy's had. Gina Bonnefoy, she was a sweet girl who had been adopted from Seychelles, but had a temper when provoked, and really hated Arthur, whenever he tried talking to her she refused to call him Arthur and insisted on calling him "eyebrow bastard", sometimes the girl would seem so sweet and innocent but she had a bite! Since she was adopted no one really knew if she would dance like most of the Bonnefoy's or not, but rumors were circulating about how she would be showing up soon. Kim Troung Shi grew up with him, so technically she is part of his family, but she basically was disowned by her own brother for joining another group, 'The Dragons' he didn't know really anything about her, Francis refused to talk about her, so all he knew about her was that she went to Vietnam, and she had gone off the radar from that point on.

And lastly the Fernandez's, there was Anita and Antonio, they had an unhealthy obsession with the Vargas family members. Anita was pretty and could get someone like that! Her brother Antonio could do the same with any girl, but was also one of poor Lovino's followers. They both came from a rich Spanish family, who helped fund the groups. Without the parents knowing of course! Most parents would hate for their children to be involved in one of these kind of gangs. So it was almost a secret around adults, really most people hadn't even heard of the Pirates, the Dragons, or the Axis, even less of the Mediterranean, mostly because they did their fights at certain clubs that were group owned, or at places where a crowd of teens or young adults would be attracted to spread news about a certain group. It's not that people didn't know about the groups, but really, they weren't as bad as actual gangs, but that didn't mean there were not fights, actual fights, for who owned what.

Usually when a person was in one of the groups, they had nowhere else to go, so in most places that was group owned, there was a place to stay, they were usually very nice too.

The Pirates had a nice one at least. On the bottom floor there was, he hated to call it a club but that's basically what it was, club, if you had the key to get up to the other floors in the building you would find a nice loft type thing, only it was rather large. There were separate rooms for training, song mixing, Anita and Maria had gone and taken over a room and filled it with different clothes to use as costumes for the more official battles, but also almost everyone just kept their clothes in there. For training most people would go outside, but for choreographed dances they would have to practice inside, so no one knew anything about the song, or moves they would use.

Really if you weren't in another gang you wouldn't know what the place they stayed at was like, sometimes you didn't even know a gang was at a place until you saw them all walk out of the place together or saw them practicing there. But with the Pirates and Axis, most people knew where they were, since they owned the places and had turned the bottom floor into a club and lived in the top. No one had a clue where the Dragons or the newest gang, the Mediterranean stayed or practiced. Also rumors of the old retired gang, "the Euro's" were coming back, but totally redone. If so, everyone was in deep trouble, the Euro's were a very selective group, you had to be from Europe to be in the gang, and had harsh training methods, the scariest rumor was that the leader of the group would be the creepy Belarusian girl, Natalia. If so, everyone was screwed, she was scary as a bat out of hell! He, along with everyone else really hoped this was just a rumor, and had no truth to it. But everyone knows that at the heart of every rumor is a grain of truth.

* * *

~Friday~

When Lilli's alarm rang it was still dark outside. She woke up and looked at her alarm, 5:45, it was so early! How could a school expect the kids to wake up this early! She groaned and got out of her warm bed, and stepped onto the cold floor, she dashed over to her closest and inspected her closet in the dark. She pulled out a pair of jeans, for some reason when she had bought them they had been pre-ripped, really she didn't know why, but when she had gotten them, the store clerk had insisted she get this kind so she did, she also pulled out a lime plaid button down shirt. For some reason these kind of shirts were very popular, as soon as two days had gone past she forced Vash to take her shopping, the clothes she had made her look younger and more childish, so she got clothes that fit her age group better.

She got dressed quickly, and then did her hair, this time with a green ribbon to match her shirt. She took at least ten minutes to put on her new knee high black converse, but she still liked them, they were cute, no matter what Vash said about them.

She looked over at the clock it was almost 6:15. She grabbed her satchel and threw it over one shoulder and ran down stairs, Vash was awake and said good morning to her, she nodded in return. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate as fast as she could without making herself sick, keeping an eye on the clock. Once she was done she quickly kissed Vash on the cheek and said goodbye and for him to have a good day.

She ran out to her bus stop and checked her watch, 6:23 the bus would be here any minute. It was still dark, and she was very tired and planned on sleeping on the bus. When the bus arrived 2 minutes later, she plopped down into one of the seats and went to sleep.

She opened her eyes, and saw a pair of red eyes staring back, she squeaked and jumped back.\

"So your Zwingli's girl huh? Not much." The owner of the eyes said plainly.

She felt her cheeks burn, 'Zwingli's girl'? No, just no! "Nein! I'm not his girl! I'm his sister!"

The girl chuckled at her and held up her hands in mock terror, "oh little dogs got a big bark!"

Luckily Monika interrupted before Lilli did something rash. She pulled the girl out of the seat and sat down in her place glaring at the girl. "Who's the older person here Maria? You always act so immature, there's no need to scare her you know! You see this is why I refused to be in the same group as you!" Monika was almost yelling, but was able to keep her voice semi-quiet.

"What's the matter Monnie?" the albino asked in a singsong voice, "Don't like me being a Pirate?"

A Pirate, what? That made no sense, unless she was going and stealing people away in a boat. And she kind of doubted that.

"Shut up!" she said frantically, looking over at Lilli as she spoke, "just apologize you stubborn brat!"

The albino rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you're so not awesome you know that? I'm sorry, happy now?"

Monika leaned back in the seat, "ja" then stared at the seat in front of her. Then they both started bickering again, Lillie felt so awkward sitting in between the two fighting German siblings. Luckily enough for her, the bus arrived at the school before it got too bad.

As she stepped off of the bus, she made sure that Monika was behind her, she didn't fully trust the other German girl. She looked around, not really expecting to see anyone, but to her surprise saw Matthew waving, and coming towards them.

"Mattie!" she called waving, after about the second day they were talking and she asked him if it was ok to call him Mattie, she really didn't want to seem rude, but instead he laughed and told her it was totally fine . She was also totally oblivious to the look that the albino was giving her, "what-"

The albino interrupted her, "hey there birdie! How's life been?" When he saw the albino he stopped, looked at the two of them and shook his head, then continued towards them.

He seemed to ignore the albino, which in turn got the girl very angry, "Lilli! Just the girl I was looking to talk to, you know there's a party tonight and I was wonder if you were-"

She was beginning to think the bell seriously hated him, or someone had it planned to whenever the Canadian was going to say something, because during most of the conversations they had the bell had gone and interrupted him.

"Ah! Mattie, look I'm really sorry, my lockers really far away from all my classes, I'll talk to you at lunch ok? Talk to you then," she gave him a quick hug, getting a worse look from the German girl, then ran to her locker to put her books up, leaving Matthew with the scary albino girl.

* * *

~In Class~

Lilli couldn't concentrate in any of her classes, her thoughts totally elsewhere. So when the world history teacher called on her to answer a question, she did, in French. The World History teacher gave her an odd look and asked someone else who would answer it in English. Her mistake made her face burn bright red, she really wished people would quit looking at her odd.

About 15 minutes after her French mistake a triangle of folded paper nailed her in the back of the neck. She turned and saw a tan skinned girl smiling and waving at her, she motioned for her to open the triangle of folded paper, so she did as she was told. She read over it, it was written in French but a little voice in her head translated it for her.

~So you speak French huh? Well glad I'm not alone! My name's Gina Bonnefoy by the way. Did you hear about the party tonight? If you're the Lilli Zwingli their talking about…I would wear something you can move easily in. (don't take that the wrong way!)~

Suddenly the teacher snatched up the note and tried to read it, then looked at her confused. Then he told her to read the note aloud to the class, in _English_.

She hated being the center of attention, but she was able to think clearly under pressure, thankfully. She put on her best Swiss-French accent and 'read' aloud to the class, "So your French? I can easily help you with you English. I have heard about you before. I could help you, like tutoring you, on Friday."

It wasn't a total lie, she had just gone and rearranged some of the words, and added a few here and there. She went back to her seat and sate down. She heard Gina snicker behind her. She also heard, along with the rest of the class, Gina yell something in French, but she was most likely the only one who would understand her. To the class it probably sounded like gibberish, but the voice in Lilli's head translated for her, "Well Lilli, you sure are quick on your feet, now aren't you?" She smiled at that, at least it was a nice compliment.

"Oui!" she replied.

* * *

**_Ok well this chapter was getting long...sooo I decided to make it into 2 chapters! Yes, yes I know I didn't go over the Lunch thing, but it has to be told from 2 different views which makes it take up a lot of room! Anyone confused on the groups and stuff? Well here is some help, _**

**_The Dragons: Kiku Honda, Mia Chen, Im Yong Soon, Wang Yao, Kim Troung Shi, and another still (shhh! if you know shut up!) (- Japan, Taiwan, Korea, China, Vietnam, and two more)_**

**_The Axis: Maddie Bonnefoy, Anton Botev, Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Bragskiani, and two more (again sshhh! if you know, shut up!)(- Monaco, Bulgaria, US, Russia, and two more) _**

**_The Mediterranean: Feliciana Vargas, Lovina Vargas, Turkey (name!), Ludwig Beilshmidt, Monika Beilshmidt (- fem!, fem!, Turkey, Germany, Germany fem!) _**

**_The Pirates: Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Anita Fernandez, Maria Beilshmidt (- Canada, England, France, Spain fem!, Prussia fem!)_**

**_The Euro's: Natalia(last name?), Feliks (last name?), Toris(last name?), Raivis(hmm last name anyone?), Euard VonBock(correct me if I'm wrong), Nastunye Golovnya (Ukraine, if she has a name tell me, I couldn't find it) (- Belarus, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine)_**

**_Yes there are more people in the groups, they just aren't really mentioned as much, these are the main people/countries who are human. _**

**_~Flying Mint Bunnies to the next Chapter!~ _**


	3. Hockey, Dancing, and Fights oh my!

_**I'm back I'm back! Yay! Do you like my story? Please tell me…I don't really know if people do, what they think of it, I really would like to know! Like on what I could change to make you guys happier and just questions, I will try to answer questions too! (This shows how desperate I am….)**_

__Lunch~

(*Im Yong Soon pov)

Im Yong Soon was a senior in the high school, older than most of the kids who were seniors, he had been held back twice, but really he didn't care. At the time he was watching Lilli Zwingli, he wasn't a creepy stalker like that, he had been forced to. He watched as the blond girl with the green ribbon walked over to some random kid, he looked familiar, but he dismissed it.

Yong had been put on "stalker duty". They wouldn't put Mia on it, she could be….harsh? Cruel, mean, all of those seemed to fit her personality at times. Not that Mai Chen couldn't be nice, she could be, but usually wasn't, to Kiku she was always the nicest sweetest girl you would ever see, to almost everyone else, not as much.

He moved closer. The boy turned still talking to Lilli, then he saw him, he knew the kid had. For one, the kid came towards him, a scowl on his face. He was able to get a better look at the kid as he advanced, 'that's that Pirate kid! Dammit, I knew I knew him from somewhere!'

Even thought the boy was just a junior, he slammed the Korean senior into the wall, with a shoulder that was built like a brick wall.

"You're following her! Why, eh?" the boy looked really pissed he had to say.

"Because, Dragons claimed her first Pirate boy, da-ze" He poked the younger blond's forehead moving him away from him, "Now look you're making a scene, the party tonight, we will be putting her against the Axis's new recruit." The kid didn't get out of the seniors way so he shoved him away, and walked away.

'That kid obviously liked her, might be 2 new members for us da-ze' his thoughts were interrupted by a foot trying to trip him/kick him in the face. He grabbed the foot and jerked up, doing all of this without thinking, and deposited the attacker onto their back. Within seconds of putting the attacker down he saw a flash of green and black. Then the attacker sent a rally of punches aimed for his torso and face. He easily blocked all of them, when the person tried to kick at him again, he grabbed the foot and raised it so it was completely vertical. This had no effect on the attacker though, the person punched for his face, he grabbed the hand before it hit him, and raised it above his head, holding the attacker off the ground by their leg and arm.

He looked at the attacker and laughed. He had an upset looking Vietnamese girl dangling from his hands. "Kim! I thought I recognized those moves, da-ze, I taught you them anyways!"

He set the angered girl down onto the ground. She punched for his head as soon as she regained her balance, he ducked and easily avoided it.

"That's not a Korean fighting style you retard! That's Vietnamese! And all you have taught me to do is get the crap beaten out of me and how to fall on my ass!" She calmed down a little before talking again, "I see you were talking to the Pirates kid, what's his name….what did he want?"

"To know why I was following Lilli, da-ze" He looked at Kim….he had to say she was hot…

She must have known what he was thinking, or he showed it on his face because she slapped him.

"Did you tell him anything, perv?"

"No! I'm not stupid, da-ze!"

"You could have fooled me, moron!" But before he could say anything in return she walked away.

He smiled at her back. He knew deep down, somewhere, in a small way, she really did like him.

~Matthew, Lunch~

Rumors had been spreading. The Axis and the Dragons had their two newest "victims" as the called them. Basically someone heard the person could dance, they would basically stalk the poor kid for about a week and learn all they could about the kid, and then invite them to a 'party' at one of the popular dance showdown spots. Then two "victims" would be forced to show down. If the group liked the kids dance style, they let the new kid join/forced them too. If not the kid was "burned" as in, it would be crazy hard for the kid to get into another group or "family".

The thing that really worried him was the names. Gina Bonnefoy for the axis, Lilli Zwingli for the Dragons. The odd thing was, the dragons were an Asian group, and also they were very tight-knit group. The number of members was usually kept down, so adding Lilli was rather odd, because if the number was too large, then someone wouldn't dance as much, or would get cut all together. The Axis on the other hand, was in need of another member, they had a group which was too small, making it so they couldn't compete. The last time someone battled the group as a whole was around seven years ago when the main dancer…Basch, I think his name was, was still on the radar.

He remembered sneaking into watch one of the battles between the axis and the dragons with his step brother when he was 10.

~Flashback~

_Everyone in the crowd backed away for the two groups. The 2 leaders walked up to each other stiffly. One was a medium sized blond girl, with long hair, braided intricately, running down her back. She was in a pair of loose jeans and an over sized shirt with a tank underneath (_Thinking back, it was odd how he remembered all these weird small details)

_The other leader was well known, a teen from Hong-Kong, who looked after his own. He was in more traditional clothes, a red almost knee length shirt…thing, and black pants that were fitted loosely. The thing was, for the leader of the Dragons, this wasn't unusual, most of his 'family',(_I say family because that's what were all like in a way, except it's ok to date this kind :P)_ The group was young, he saw a teen with jet black hair that was straight all around, unlike the boy next to him, who looked only to be a few years older than Matthew himself, he had an unruly curl, and his brown hair was spiky, not all that different for the leader of the gangs. On the other side of the boy with dark raven hair, was a girl, she had long brown hair, she looked pretty but wasn't as excited as anyone else really. _

_ On the other side was a 14 year old blond, with green eyes (_he realized then how much alike he and Lillie looked) _at the time man from the office, Liefur, was in their family. So was a tall blond man in a weird black and red cape type thing. In between him and Leifur was a smaller, almost petite looking blond, high schooler. The blond looked around and he swore he saw him and Al from their hiding spot, but he smiled and said nothing and continued looking around. The real thing that was unnerving was that the boy had blue-purple eyes. _

_ Since the Dragons were an Asian group their style consisted of mostly Asian moves with a bit of martial arts mixed in too. The axis was the group that had members from all over, axis meaning how they were connected all over the world because of their family members, their style was….different._

_ The battle was started, the Dragons led. The song chosen was a popular song, in Hong-Kong maybe, but no one else understood a single word. The leader of the group, and the Korean with the unruly curl, seemed to be the leaders _(hm…no dip Sherlock)_ they set the pace and the others followed. One particular move they used caught his eye. The brown haired girl had run full speed at the raven haired boy, did a hand spring, and landed neatly in his hands which he had clasped ready to catch her. Then he threw her into the air, she only got a few feet above him, but was still able to do a neat little flip, and land behind him. -_

_ FLASHBACK ENDS_

His thoughts were interrupted by Lilli coming over to him to talk.

"Hey Mattie! So you wanted to talk right?" She asked, her green eyes were so hard not to look at for him, they were like emeralds!

"Actually yes! So there is a dance thing tonight at "The Axis", it's a popular club around here, I was wondering if you were going….." he trailed off looking around her, he saw the Korean who was part of the Dragons, he was watching him and Lilli, he could swear he had been there this morning too.

"Lilli, um will you give me a second…." Without waiting for her reply, he walked over to the Korean and slammed him into the wall, thankful for his strong shoulder from hockey, the Korean may not have looked it but he was rather hefty.

"You're following her! Why, eh?" he asked, he was really annoyed right now.

"Because, Dragons claimed her first Pirate boy, da-ze" He poked the younger blond's forehead moving him away from him, "Now look you're making a scene, the dance tonight, we will be putting her against the Axis's new recruit." Matthew refused to move out of the guy's way, so he got shoved out of the way instead by the older Korean Senior.

He stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance, he glared at the senior. He didn't like him, it wasn't just because he was a Dragon, no it went further than that. The kid, had always bullied him, did whatever he could to make his life as miserable as possible, he had almost made it so he couldn't get on the hockey team, all's what he had to do was pull a few strings and them, boom, he had nothing to do, or vent.

Hockey was a way for him to calm down and get out his feelings, it was impossible to ignore him when he played hockey! The usually quiet Matthew became an insane hockey playing manic, who would almost beat you with the stick if you got in his way. He knew it too. He knew it could be bad, violent, sometimes he would barely remember what he had done. But it was better than him taking it out on some random person who made him mad. He had never seriously injured someone, hadn't gotten fouled too often, no slap shots or anything, he always played by the rules, but was still able to do some serious damage.

He turned back to Lilli who had been watching the whole thing go down. She stared at him, then at the back of the Korean senior who was walking away down the hall. She blinked opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"What! Was that?" She asked, her green eyes looked confused and almost angry.

"Wh—um…nothing, it was nothing, don't worry!"

"So you kept looking at me during that 'nothing' for what reason?" She put her hands on her hips and watched him carefully, she was extremely observant now wasn't she!

"Uh…hey you know what! I have a hockey game coming up! I can get you some really good seats if you would like!"

He had changed the topic, really if she didn't know anything it was better, if the Dragons took her as part of their family, then he doubted they would ever let him see her again. Well they couldn't stop them from talking in the few classes they had together, but still. They would do their best. Enforce it into her mind that he was bad, and would only be trouble for her. He really felt bad, but he hoped she sucked at dancing.

"Hockey…? Um….Well….I don't really understand the…game itself…so I would be really confused….throughout the entire game…."

He was shocked. Just stood there not moving trying to process what she had said…how could you not know anything about hockey…that's…..that's not….no….just, no.

"Then you will learn!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her off while explaining the rules of hockey to her.

~Lilli, Lunch (after fight thing) ~

"What was that!" _why are guys such idiots sometimes? You don't just go and slam random people into lockers….._

He tried to act all innocent giving her the whole, "me? What no, I didn't do anything…." She really wasn't that daft, she saw through him. But really she hated being mean to him, she didn't know why he did it but she was sure he had a good reason. _Right? _When he changed the topic, it was fine, she disliked being mean to anyone, unless they deserved it, which to tell the truth he didn't.

She turned a little red when he grabbed her hand and dragged her off, she tried her best to cover it, but later on she realized that it didn't really matter, he was so absorbed in telling her every single detail he knew about hockey, and making sure she understood it. She really didn't, she just pretended to. With sports and stuff like this she had come to see that if she watched the sport for long enough, she could understand it.

"When's the game?" she finally interrupted his ranting on how many different ways there were to make a foul.

"Huh? Oh the game, right! It's Tuesday, you can come right?" He looked as if his poor heart may break if she said no, he quilted her into it, that was her reason and she was sticking to it! Another thing, he was still holding her hand, once she realized this, her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"U-Uh…Tuesday, y-yeah I think I can go! I have to ask Vash though…but it should be fine." Once she said yes he looked like he might explode….it was a hockey game, why was he so happy? Just a hockey game…._right!_

Asking Vash about the hockey game brought another thing to mind, how was she going to get to the party thing? Another note had been dropped off basically forcing her to go, and it gave her a place and a date. _This just can't get any worse can it…..?_

_**Why yes Lilli, yes it can! Ok something I forgot to put in the last chapter, since Lilli lived in Switzerland, she is bilingual, meaning she speaks German, and French! Like they do in Switzerland! Yay! It makes sense eventually! (it probably won't I just felt like putting that in because I knew in Geneva they spoke French….)Ok so anyone sense a crack pairing coming on? Well the Dragons and Pirates are feeling like crushing all your little dreams so….yeah….anyone noticed how much random crap I write? If you don't think I do, read "the Mistake" I have the most random chapter ever in it….Review please! I love reviews….I refuse to write until I get at least one review….NO CANADA X LIECHTENSTIEN FOR YOU! Well…this was supposed to be a short chapter, but I dislike writing anything less than 2,000 words….yeah I'm OCD like that…NO WAIT I'M CDO! HAS TO BE IN ALPAHBETACABLE ORDER! Ok I'm not really but still**_

_**~Read it! Love it! Review it! ~ **_


End file.
